The Wedding Planner and The Best Man
by narusasu3194
Summary: The good old cliche of the wedding planner and the best man. Kurt get's the chance to plan the wedding of a lifetime, but obviously, it can't go to plan! Oh, well, there's the georgous best man to help him out... Rated M for later chapters. Klaine.


My first Glee fic on here, though I do have a few on my LJ, (Glee mpregs). This will be looked over and edited, but I just wanted to see if there was any readers interested in it before I continued it.

For those of you who are waiting on my Narusasu fics, don't worry, I have my muse back, and I will try and update them within the month!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee!

**Summary: **Cliche Wedding planner and best man falling in love... while helping each other plan one of the biggest weddings of the year.

**Pairings: **Klaine, for definite. Lemme know your views on pairings and I'll see what ones are popular before writing them in.

**Warnings: **Slash! Swearing... That's all for this chapter.

**Author's Notes: **This is AU, as in Kurt didn't meet Blaine during High School.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel sighed happily to himself as he stepped back from the cork board that adorned a wall in his modern white and black marble New York apartment. He had finally finished the last preparations for the Rutherford wedding, and it was his best one by far, or at least, that's what he thought. He had everything pinned to this board, a wedding invitation template, complete with colour and embroidery, placed in the corner along with the cream envelope, with delicate pink ribbon threaded through the bottom, he had 3 flowers (peony) pinned to bottom right corner, along with a picture of a finished Peony bouquet. He had everything booked, including the business cards and receipts stuck to the board. Pictures of cars, dresses, centre-pieces and even the food were in order. Yes, he mused. He was very proud of himself. This meant a lot, obviously, it was the wedding of his friend, Mercedes Jones, and, even more importantly, it was his first big budget wedding. He had quickly gained a reputation for perfection, (Which was, funnily enough, what it said on his business card) in his first few years in New York. Though he never thought he would've made it as anything other than a fashion designer or a Broadway star in New York, he will still always be grateful for his father, Burt, and his step-wife, letting him plan their wedding, or he may have never discovered his talents, (which includes haggling. He schooled every one at that.). He had worked his way up, started out in college, moved out of the dorms to a ratty old apartment that was barely the size of his walk in closest he had now. But, he supposed, he wouldn't have changed anything, he was glad he had been thrust into the reality of the struggle for a good reputation here in The Big Apple... Though maybe he would have made better roommate choices.<p>

His little trip down memory lane was interrupted by the opening and closing of the door.

'Kurt!'

Oh how he detested that voice sometimes. It took his all to squash the sudden intense urges to bang his head against his notice board.

'Hello Rachel. What can I do for you?'

'Weeeell.' As Rachel babbled on about what he could only predict as the details of her latest audition, Kurt found himself thinking, and not for the first time, how the hell someone so tiny and-and _Hobbit_-sized could manage to be this energetic. Rachel Berry was one of the few he still keeps in touch with from his dreaded high school years, and, who was also in his old Glee Club _and_ who has a worse on and off relationship with his half brother, Finn, than Ross and Rachel on _Friends._ Seriously, their little 'breaks' were legendary. But back to the pipsqueak who had yet to shut up in his condo, yes, Rachel Berry and himself had moved here together, went to close by colleges, and bought heir first apartment together, the shoe-box apartment that he had mentioned earlier. He loved this girl with all his heart, but _Gaga_ was she annoying at times.

'-So what do you think?' Rachel leaned forward in excitement, looking at him expectantly.

Kurt blinked comically, a few times, before bluntly asking; 'What were you going on about? I was too focused on my bleeding ear drums.'

Having years of getting used to their frenemies ways, Rachel sighed dramatically, before putting her hands on her hips and adopting a stern look, 'Listen here, pear hips-'

'Oh, no you did not-'

'I have scored you one of your biggest clients yet. Heard of Thad Evans?'

The 23 year old narrowed his eyes, before crossing his arms and replying, 'Of course I have, he's that big shot that owns that techno-thingy company, the things Finn is obsessed with.' He added a flail of his arms when describing the aforementioned techno-thingy.

'Okay, I love you and everything Kurt, but number one, do _not_ mention his name, and number two, Thad owns the company that specialises in virtual gaming.' The petite (or other petite) brunette explained, 'But yes, he is engaged to his High School Sweetheart, and is in need of a wedding planned. How do I know this you ask? Because I ran into Blaine Anderson.' At that, she grinned triumphantly.

'...The name means nothing to me. Now please get on with it and tell me if I am going to need a bigger cork board.'

Rachel huffed, mirroring his movement and crossing her arms across a hideous Orange printed, (As in Orange fruit, not colour.) sweater, before continuing. 'He was the lead singer of the Warblers? The opposing, though non-threatening, Glee Club that we beat in our 3rd year of high school?'

At the blank stare, she rolled her eyes, 'Of course not. Well, anyway, we had a thing this one time-' She scrunched up her nose, looking off to the side in a fawned attempt of casualness, 'Actually, he was the one I kissed, where after we passionately locked lips, he announced to a coffee shop that he was indeed 100% gay with a capital G-'

Kurt's glass coloured eyes lit up, 'Oh! _That_ Blaine Warbler!'

The aspiring actress nodded, 'Yes, that one. But yes, me and him met at an audition, we had a lovely reunion at a coffee shop-'

'Fitting.'

'-and Thad joined us though he wore the most ridiculous disguise, and I talked about me, naturally, and you happened to come up and weddings were mentioned and long story short, Thad wants to book an appointment in your _busy_ schedule.'

Kurt's face once again turned blank, 'I'm sorry about my lack of response because I was just told, you see, by my annoying friend with dreadful fashion sense, that Thad Evans, the rich guy that is in every magazine, who's fiancé is a model that has walked in numerous cat walks, wants to book an appointment with me, who happens to be a wedding planner. Face to face-'

'Media coverage wedding, and no, not face to face yet, he's sending his best friend, Blaine, to take care of everything until he comes back to New York, because he is leaving for a promotional tour in Japan. Blaine knows his tastes, and since the wedding is going to be a surprise for his fiancé, he is left in charge of handling you.'

'...I think I might be in love with you.'

'Yeap, your welcome.'

The next hour saw Kurt scramble throughout his condo, murmuring about needing bigger cork boards, while Rachel watched amused. Though Kurt was forced to stop his bordering insane mutterings, when the door was knocked. He turned to Rachel, knowing she had something to do with this interruption of his celebratory freak out.

'That.' She grinned, 'Would be Mr. Anderson.'

Oh, yes. He loved this girl, but she was getting thumbtacks in her latte.

* * *

><p>Again, this is rough, just wanted to see the reactions.<p>

Is it worth continuing?

Thank you for reading, and if you have the time, please review!

Narusasu3194


End file.
